


noise complaints

by canon_vs_cannon



Category: Gotham Academy - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, first fic on here please be nice to me, wanted to fit olive in here but I couldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canon_vs_cannon/pseuds/canon_vs_cannon
Summary: Kyle's been getting a lot of noise complaints about a certain dorm block. Colton's room is in said dorm block. He should probably tell Kyle what he knows.
Relationships: Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	noise complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first fic I'm publishing on here, cause why not. And I know I'm pretty much one of the only Gotham Academy stans but here's the thing is I absolutely love it and I absolutely love my boys. So enjoy!

Colton has no idea why he's doing this.

At lunch, Kyle had mentioned that he kept getting noise complaints about dorm block B. No one who had complained had been specific about the noise or where it had been coming from.

"Wait, isn't Colton in dorm block B?" Maps had asked, pointing at him with the tip of her pizza. Colton had nodded, but before he had been able to say anything, Heathcliff had walked over. 

"Have you guys seen Pom today?" he had asked.

"She's not feeling well," Colton had replied. And Heathcliff had walked away and the topic of conversation had changed. 

So now Colton is outside Kyle's dorm room an hour before the school sanctioned lights out. He knocks on the door. Kyle opens it a moment later. He's wearing a very tight shirt and pajama pants, and Colton stares at his chest for what might be too long.

"Hey, Colton. You need something?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Colton replies. Kyle steps aside so Colton can enter and he does. Kyle closes the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" Kyle asks.

"Remember the noise complaint we were talking about at lunch?" Colton says.

"Is it back?"

"No. Um..." Colton pauses for a moment. "It's me. I'm the source of the noise people have been complaining about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...well, you know how Pomeline was sick today?"

"Yeah."

Colton takes a deep breath. He's not looking Kyle in the eyes anymore. Or the abs.

"She's not sick. Her and Heathcliff have been fighting all week and she was pretending to be sick to avoid him. The fighting's really been bugging her, so we've been hanging out a lot in the evenings and maybe playing really loud music and we tried to summon a demon but that didn't really work out cause I spilled my soda on the summoning circle and then she yelled at me and all of this was really loud and definitely after curfew and please don't be mad?"  
Colton looks up at Kyle. He's smiling and then he laughs, the sound low and deep.

"You really are such a rule breaker," he says. "But I'm not mad. You were just trying help Pomeline out. You're a really good person." He adds an intensity to this statement, something that makes Colton feel things all through his body, like some kind of shiver.

"You're making it sound like you actually mean that," he says lightly.

"I do."

There's a pause as Colton lets Kyle's answer sink in. He has no idea how to respond to something like that. Kyle seems to notice this, and he quickly changes the subject before Colton can implode.  
"You know, I break some rules too," he says. Colton cocks his head in question.

"Well, I have a secret stash of candy in here," Kyle says, gesturing around his room. Colton laughs.

"Take me seriously!" Kyle protests. "I'm trying to impress you!"

"You're trying to impress me?" Colton teases. And then the true weight of Kyle's words began to sink in. He realizes how close the two of them are standing to each other. Kyle reaches out and grabs Colton's hand.

Colton's pretty sure his brain just short circuited. Kyle Mizoguchi is flirting with him. Right? There's no other way to skew this. The hottest guy in school, the one he's had a crush on since day one, is flirting with him.

Kyle is tracing patterns on Colton's wrist with his thumb, and Colton, barely daring to breathe, steps closer.

"I'm always impressed with you," he murmurs.

And then Kyle (Kyle Mizoguchi! Tennis star! Has girls falling all over him!) leans in to kiss Colton (Colton Rivera! Unpopular and unlikeable! Gets called homophobic slurs on the reg!) Kyle's lips are warm and soft, and he kisses Colton gently, almost like he's afraid of rejection. So Colton throws caution to the wind and pulls Kyle in closer, wrapping his hands around Kyle's waist. One of Kyle's hands snakes up the cup Colton's jaw and Colton smiles into the kiss. Then, overburdened by confidence, he nips at Kyle's lower lip. Kyle lets out a little noise of shock, but he kisses Colton harder and with more vigor. In fact, he practically slams Colton into the wall with the intensity he has.

After a few more minutes, Colton breaks the kiss for a moment to look at Kyle. He looks disheveled in the best possible way. His normally perfect hair is all messed up, but his face is curled into a smile. Colton leans forward and Kyle leans in towards his mouth, but Colton bypasses that and goes towards his ear.

"You just broke another rule," he whispers.

"What?"

"I don't think you're supposed to be alone in a room with the person you're dating."

And there's a moment where Colton worries that he's misread the situation and this was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. But then Kyle smiles at him.

"For you," he whispers. "I'd break all the rules."


End file.
